The Baby
by SailorMoonFanForever
Summary: Takes place in the 3rd season aproximately, but i'm throwing in others that aren't in that season. Rory gets pregnant. Will Jess accept the fact that the baby isn't his? Will things finally work out for Chris and Lorelai? What about Tristan DuGrey?
1. Chapter 1

_I hope you guys like this new fanfic i'm writing. Enjoy and please remember to review. Thanks._

" Jess I love you." Rory Gilmore stared into Jess Mariano's eyes.

" What?" He looked down at her pretty face. Jess liked Rory a lot but love?

" I love you. Don't you love me?" She smiled at him.

" Rory I…" He looked away.

" You don't love me?" She asked softly.

" Rory it's too sudden." Rory looked at him then started crying.

" Rory don't cry." He held Rory in his arms. She pulled away then ran as fast as she could away from him. In the distance she heard him calling her name, but she didn't stop.

Tears blocking her vision as she ran. She couldn't see where she was going. She heard a car honk then felt something hit her hard. All went black.

She woke and found herself in the hospital. What had happened she wondered? Where was her mother? Was Jess here? She looked around the room. Her mom sat next to her bed.

" Mom?" Rory managed in a small, weak voice.

" Rory, how are you feeling Hun?" Lorelai looked at her with concern.

" I feel a little weak. What happened? Where am I?" Rory started to panic.

" You were hit by a car. Luckily it wasn't going very fast."

" Mom, am I hurt badly?" Her voice filled with panic.

" No your not. You are just badly bruised. There shouldn't even be any permanent scars."

" Oh that's good news." She looked at her mom relieved.

Just then the doctor came in.

" Rory Gilmore. I finished taking all the tests. I have some news to tell you. Do you wish for me to tell you in front of your mother?" Rory gave the doctor a funny look.

" Of course you can tell me in front of her."

" Alright. The tests show that there is no damage just bruises."

" Ok why couldn't you say that in front of my mother?" She continued to stare oddly at the doctor.

" That's not all Miss. Gilmore."

" Alright continue please."

" Your pregnant. Not to worry though the baby is safe. I wasn't sure if you already knew." Lorelai and Rory both gasped.

" No I didn't. Thank-you." Rory said before looking at her mom.

" You are only a few weeks pregnant. To be exact three weeks." Rory gasped again and the held her breath. Three weeks? She felt suddenly very sick to her stomach. She looked away.

" Rory, Hun, are you ok?" She asked concerned.

" Fine." Rory looked at the doctor then at her mom.

" Doctor, can you leave us alone for a little while please?" Asked Lorelai.

" Of course." The doctor grabbed her papers and left the room closing the door behind her.

Neither of them said a word. Finally Rory spoke up.

" Mom, I'm scared. I'm too young to be pregnant." Lorelai looked at Rory, who was crying. She got up and went to Rory's side. She reached over and hugged her gently.

" Oh Hun, its ok. Everything will be ok."

" Mom is umm… umm… is he here?" Rory asked her mom hopefully.

Lorelai looked at Rory and shook her head.

" No he's not," she couldn't help the bitterness from coming into her voice.

" I guess I should call him and tell him."

" Call him tomorrow. Rest for now."

" Mom I'm sorry."

" Its ok darling. We all make mistakes. I'll be here with you the entire way. So don't worry ok."

" Mom, your not mad?" Lorelai smiled trying to hide the frustration welled inside her. Rory needed to stay calm.

" Mom your mad I can tell. I feel so bad to disappoint you." Rory looked away.

" Rory I am a little disappointed but I'm not mad. I refuse to do the same thing my parents did to me. Shut my out of their lives and refuse to help me during my pregnancy."

" Thanks Mom. Thanks for understanding that I didn't plan for this to happen."

" Ok rest up now. I'll be right back I need to talk to the doctor." She got up slowly and started to go.

" Ok," Rory said softly as she watched her mother leave.

Rory was released the next day. Though she was in a lot of pain she was ok.

Lorelai was frustration and needed help. But she had no one to call. Her parents would tell her its all her fault, like they always did. Suddenly it came to her whom to call. Christopher.

She picked up the phone. Even though sometimes thing were bad between the two of them they could always call each other.

" Hello?"

" Chris. Can you come here immediately?" She asked unsteadily.

" Lore, is everything alright?"

" No. Rory got hit by a car." Her voice cracked as she said the words.

" Is she alright?"

" Yes she's at home sleeping. But Chris…" She took a deep breath.

" Yes…"

" Rory's pregnant."

" She's WHAT?" Chris almost yelled.

" She's pregnant. She's all right though and so is the baby. But can you come? Please, I need some support."

" Of course. I'm leaving right now."

" Thanks Chris, I knew I could count on you."

An hour later Chris stood at the doorway to the Gilmore house. He stood shaking. It had been some time since he last saw Lorelai, a couple months. Now Rory was pregnant? How could this be? Would the father do the right thing and ask to marry her?

So many questions filled Chris' head as he stood there. Finally he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Within a flash Lorelai was at the door.

" Chris. I'm so glad you're here. Come in," Lorelai said as she opened the door wider for him.

" Thanks. How are you holding up Lore?" He asked looking at her concerned.

" I'm ok I guess." She stated calmly as she closed the door and went into the family room to sit down. Chris followed.

" I'm so confused Chris," Lorelai continued. " I mean I'm upset that she'd get pregnant so young, but I can't be mad can I? I mean I got pregnant at 16 and if I yell at her well… I can't because she just did the same thing I did."

" Lore… Rory is Rory and you know getting mad at her won't solve anything. What's done is done. And right now she needs you more than ever."

" I know Chris, I know."

" Umm is the father…" He was cut off by the voice of Rory as she walking closer to the room.

" Mom… I just wanted to talk to you about…" Rory stopped suddenly as she walked in the room and saw her father.

" Dad? What are you doing here?"

Rory looked at her mom confused. Since when had Mom started talking to Dad again? Weird, she thought. Mom and her were usually so close too. Rory sighed then looked at her dad again.

" Rory… your mom called me. Are you ok?" Rory glared at her mom.

" You called him?" Rory demanded.

" Yes Rory," the exasperation in her voice was clear, " He IS you father you know, and he has every right to know."

" Mom…" she started then looked away. Her mom was right, this time.

" I have to go out now, Mom. I'm meeting Jess at Luke's. We are planning on having a long talk." Rory sighed loudly then walked out without saying goodbye to her dad.

" Lore, she hates me I can tell; But why? What did I ever do to her? I've tried to be there for her, at least lately."

" Chris, she doesn't hate you its just…" Lorelai stopped wondering if she should go on.

" Lore, tell me."

" Ok. It's just that she feels she can't really trust you. I mean every time we start to get close something comes up and you leave." Lorelai's voice started to crack so she stopped talking and looked away.

" Lore, I'm so sorry. I've been a terrible father. But this time I'm not leaving. I'm staying here as long as it takes to make Rory trust me."

" Ok Chris." Lorelai sighed as she tried remembered just how many times he had told her those simple, meaningless words. The times were countless. Maybe this time it was the truth, maybe he did plan to stay.

Lorelai got up and went to make some coffee. She needed to calm her nerves. She offered Chris some, but he rejected. So she got her coffee then went but down to sit.

" Lore, who is the father?" Chris asked softly as she sat down next to him.

" Umm, Jess I guess? I'm not sure. I would suppose, but with Rory maybe it wasn't."

" I'm confused? Who is she dating?" He looked at her with a confused look on his face.

" Jess Mariano, Luke's nephew. But it's not that simple." She sighed wishing she didn't have to get into this complicated web on questions that were surely to follow.

" Ok so what's the problem? It would be him."

" Chris, its not that simple." She repeated angrily.

She knew it wasn't Chris' fault, but she couldn't help it. She had tried to hard to be supportive in this situation, but she couldn't help to think it was wrong. She had tried to direct Rory in the right way, but Rory had done what she had wanted, despite what Lorelai had said.

" Chris, Rory IS going out with Jess. But during the last, oh I don't know two- three months; Rory has been flitting from boy to boy." She suddenly paused realizing whom very much she sounded like her mother. Hadn't Emily said the exact same thing about her, a few years ago? She sighed then continued. " She will go out with one for a few weeks, then suddenly decide she liked the other one better and go out with him. I'm serious. That's why I'm NOT sure who the father is."

" Who is the other fellow?"

" Dean Forester. I personally prefer him but what can I do about it?" She looked away, a little ashamed of her daughter. Rory really needed to pick one and not string both along.

" And they don't care that she keeps switching from one to the other?"

" Unfortunately no. Dean loves Rory, that's for sure. He always has. He treats her fine. But Jess, he's trouble. The both care a lot about her so they just want to make her happy, I guess. I think they both know that eventually she will go back to the other and then repeat the process again and again."

" Oh great. Lore you need to talk with Rory as soon as she comes back."

" I know. I will."

Suddenly Lorelai gasped. Chris turned and stared at her.

" Lore you ok?" He asked taking her hand in his.

" No! I just thought of something."

" What?"

" Yesterday the doctor said that she was three weeks pregnant." Chris stared at her.

" So?" He looked confused.

" The problem is three weeks ago she was with Dean, and now she's with Jess," she paused then her eyes bulged as she though of yet another horrible thing. " She's going now to tell Jess. He won't take that fact good. I wish I could be there with her, but I cant." Lorelai looked away. Tears running down her cheeks. Chris pulled her closer to him. She went into his arms.

" Lore, it will be ok. I'm here with you guys ok? I'm NOT leaving."

" Thanks Chris."

_First chapter, i hoped you liked it. Please review. In the review please tell me who you personally feel which guy was bestfor Lorelai and Rory. Thanks, just curious._


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, thanks for all the reviews :) I hope you guys keep reviewing. I should post my chapters once a week. Thanks again._

Rory walked down the street towards Luke's. She started to tremble. How could she tell Jess that the baby she carried wasn't his? He'd be mad, and worse of all, he'd be furious when he found out that the father was Dean. They hated each other so.

Rory tried to calm down. Maybe he'd be mature and say nothing but comforting words to her. But she highly doubted it.

She sighed as she walked into the diner. Luke greeted her as she sat down.

" Hello, Rory. What will it be today?" Luke asked, holding his notepad and pencil ready to take her order.

" Umm, just coffee, thanks." Luke was about to walk off when Rory remembered something.

" Luke," she said loudly. He walked back over. " Yes?"

" I… umm… won't be having coffee after all." She looked away. Luke looked at her in a funny way.

" But you always order coffee."

" I know, but I, umm, can't order it now." She focused her gaze at something outside. She couldn't drink coffee anymore. Somewhere she had heard that pregnant women shouldn't drink coffee. Something about the caffeine hurting the babies. She wondered if it was true.

" Ok." Luke looked at her once more then walked away. A few minutes later, Jess came down the stairs from Luke's apartment. He looked nervous. He walked over to her.

" Hey, Rory. Ready to go?" Jess asked.

" Sure, let's." She couldn't look him straight in the face.

They walked outside and down the street till they were standing next to the town gazebo. Rory motioned for him to sit. But she continued to stand.

" Jess, I need to tell you something." Her voice was serious as she said the words. He looked at her and nodded.

" Jess, yesterday, not too long after we parted, I found out that I was…" She stopped drastically. She couldn't spit out the words. She could hardly believe the idea herself.

" That you were what?" he asked softly, noticing her sudden pause.

" Jess, I'm pregnant." She looked away. Jess jumped to his feet. Rory mentally braced herself for the anger that was sure to follow.

" You're pregnant?" was all he said. Then he started pacing. Rory looked at him. He wasn't mad?

" Yes, I'm pregnant. Your not mad?" She looked at him with her big blue eyes close to tears.

" Rory, of course not." He grabbed her and held her in his arms. Then he continued, " I admit I am very shocked. And the timing isn't the best. But I am here for you, ok? I just wished you would have called me yesterday."

Rory looked at him. He wasn't mad- he almost sounded…happy? She needed to tell him more about the baby, but couldn't. He'd be furious. But she had to.

Rory pulled away and went to sit down on the bench. Jess looked at her, puzzled, then sat down next to her. He took her hands in his.

" Rory, what is it? What's wrong?" He asked her, concerned.

" Jess, listen to me." She paused slightly. " The baby isn't yours." She looked away. Jess jumped up.

" WHAT?" he yelled. He paced and paced, then he stopped. He suddenly realized who WAS the father. Dean.

" It's Dean, isn't it?" He looked at her hard. " Rory, I have to go…" he said before running off. She ran after him but of course he outran her. She started to cry.

She walked away, hurt. She passed Doose's market and looked in. Dean wasn't working there today; she guessed when she didn't see him. Just then Luke came out of the store. He looked at her. Then dropped his parcels to the ground. He walked over to her.

" Rory, what's wrong? Where's Jess?" he asked in concern.

" Luke, he just left. I don't know where he went. He ran off before I could explain." Tears were rolling down her face faster and faster.

" Explain what?"

" Luke, I'm pregnant." She looked at him. " I'm so confused. This shouldn't have happened. I'm only 17. I was supposed to go to Harvard."

" Rory… is that why Jess left?"

" Yes. But the baby isn't his. It's Dean's." She looked away, ashamed.

" Dean's? Oh, I see the problem." He looked at Rory sympathetically, then reached over and gave her a hug.

" Don't worry, Rory, everything will be ok. Your mother, how did she react?"

" She wasn't too mad. Actually she was very sympathetic." She walked out of his embrace. " I got to go find Dean. Thanks for everything, Luke." Luke nodded and watched Rory walk away. Sometimes he considered her as his own daughter.

Lorelai sipped her fifth cup of coffee for the day as she looked at Chris. Her tears were still falling. Why was he here? Then she looked at her watch. She was supposed to meet Sookie and Michel for a business meeting at noon. It was well past then now. She didn't think she could call them feeling the way she did. She felt as if everything was going wrong.

" Lore, are you ok?" Chris looked at her with concern.

" No. I just remembered I had a meeting at the Inn today. I can't go."

" Here, give me the number. I'll call and tell them you can't make it."

She looked at him gratefully as she wrote the number on a paper and handed it to him.

" Please don't tell them about Rory, ok?"

" Of course not." He got up and went upstairs to make the call.

The phone rang at the Inn. Sookie reached for it. But Michel slapped her hand lightly, before she could reach it. She laughed. It WAS HIS job anyway. She was just curious to find out where Lorelai was.

" Hello? Independence Inn. Michel Gerard speaking."

" Hello. Is Sookie St. James there please?" a voice asked into the phone.

" One minute please." He turned around and gave Sookie a dirty glare.

" It's for you," he muttered as he handed her the phone.

" Hello?"

" Sookie?"

" Yes. Who is this?" The voice on the other side sounded familiar; but who was it?

" It's Christopher Hayden"

" Oh. Christopher? What are you doing calling here?"

" It's about Lorelai. She is sorry, but she won't be able to make it to the meeting."

" Oh. Is she alright?"

There was a pause. " Yes, she's fine."

" Ok, well, I'll talk to her later. Thanks for calling, Christopher," she said as she hung up. Weird why was Christopher calling instead of Lorelai? She then told Michel the news.

Rory walked towards Dean's house. She wiped the tears away as she walked. She couldn't look bad, especially if his mom, dad, or sister opened the door.

She walked up the driveway and stood at the door. She wiped her face once more then rang the doorbell. She waited for someone to answer. The door opened and Rory saw Clara, Dean's younger sister.

"Hey, Clara. How are your horseback riding lessons coming along?" she asked, trying to sound cheery.

" Hi, Rory. They are fun. Are you here to see Dean?"

" Yes. Is he home? It's important." Clara nodded, then stepped aside so Rory could come in.

" Dad is at work, and Mom is out shopping. But Dean's upstairs in his room."

" Thanks, Clara." Rory smiled and walked upstairs to Dean's room. She knocked. " Dean. Can I come in? It's important." He opened the door.

" Rory? What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" he asked, concerned. He took her hand and led her into his room. She sat down on his bed. Dean closed the door behind him, when Rory started to cry.

" Rory? What's wrong? I swear if Jess did anything, I'll…"

" Dean. Jess didn't do anything." She looked at him, scared.

" Then what's wrong?" He sat down next to her and took her hands again.

" Dean. I'm pregnant." She looked away. Dean took her face and held it gently.

" And Jess said…"

" I told Jess and he stormed off when he found out that it wasn't his baby. I'm three weeks pregnant, Dean."

" Oh." Dean was startled. He took a moment to understand exactly what that meant. Then he took her in his arms and held her tight. " I'm here for you Rory. I always have been, and always will be, no matter what." He looked down at her and kissed her.

Sookie parked her car in Lorelai's driveway and walked to the door. She was about to find out why Lorelai had missed the meeting. It wasn't like Lorelai to cancel meetings or miss them. She stood there for a minute then knocked.

The door opened and Sookie almost gasped. It was Christopher. What was he doing at Lorelai's house? She knew her friend well. Lorelai wouldn't call Chris unless it was an emergency. Sookie barged in, not even saying hi. She went to the living room to find Lorelai lying there in tears.

" Lorelai? What's wrong?" Sookie sat down in the chair across from the couch.

" Sooks? What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked.

" I was wondering if you were ok. It's not like you to miss meetings. I knew something must be wrong, especially when Christopher called." She gave her friend a knowing look. " So what's wrong? You're not the teary type, I am." Sookie grinned.

Lorelai sat up and then took a deep breath.

" You can't tell anyone but Rory is pregnant. We found out yesterday."

" She's pregnant? You found out yesterday and you never called? Who else knows?" She looked a little hurt.

" Sookie. No one was supposed to know. But by now I guess Rory told Jess. Then she probably told Dean. Oh my gosh, Jess probably told Luke!"

At the mention of Luke's name, Christopher materialized out of nowhere.

" What! What about that jerk?" he demanded. Lorelai gulped. Oh, great, she had mentioned the dreaded name in front of Chris. Chris had hated Luke ever since the two of them had had a fight over her.

" Umm… I was just telling Sookie that he probably found out about Rory's pregnancy from Jess." Lorelai looked at him apologetically. He turned and stormed off.

" Wow." Sookie looked at Lorelai. " Christopher really hates Luke."

" No kidding."


	3. Chapter 3

The weekend went by quickly. Christopher had stayed there all weekend, much to Rory's dismay. Why was he staying so long? Rory knew she sounded like a brat but she really was mad at him. He ALWAYS left just when he and Lorelai and him were starting to heat up again. It made her mad, real mad.

It wasn't that she hated her father; it's just that she WAS mad at him and right now was NOT the best time for him to show up trying to act responsible. Rory really needed to talk to her mom about her pregnancy, but HE was always around.

It was Monday morning. Rory walked through the school corridors looking for her best friend, Paris Geller. She was nowhere in sight. Rory walked to her locker and took out her books.

Suddenly out of nowhere Tristan DuGrey appeared. He leaned on the locker next to hers. She turned to him, not in the mood for him.

" What do you want Trist-stan?" Rory asked.

" I just came to see you, Rory." He leaned closer to her.

Rory grabbed her books for her next class, then slammed her locker shut. She glared at him, then walked away, hoping he'd give up. Unfortunately, he didn't take the hint. He followed like a hurt puppy. Not a usual feeling for Tristan DuGrey.

Tristan grabbed her hand. She stopped walking and looked up at him, surprised.

" Don't you ever think about our first kiss at Madeline's party?"

" Tristan…" Her voice trailed off as he lowered his head and kissed her. She froze. He was kissing her for the second time now? Now, when she was pregnant?

She broke away, then turned and ran the other way. Tears started to form in her eyes as she ran. She couldn't see clearly and suddenly bumped into someone. Rory muttered a "Sorry" and continued to run. The figure grabbed her arm to stop her.

" Rory, what's wrong?" the figure asked softly. Rory looked up to see the friendly face of Paris.

" Come with me, hurry." Rory grabbed Paris' arm and pulled her into the girls' bathroom. Rory released Paris' arm then checked to see if anyone else was in there with them. They were alone.

" Paris. Tristan kissed me, again." Rory looked at Paris for help.

" Again? You mean you've kissed him before?" Rory told her everything. Why hadn't she told her about Tristan kissing her before?

" Yes. Tristan kissed me at Madeline's party a few months ago. I had just broken up with Dean, and him with Summer, so we kissed. It was nothing, Paris, really. I swear, it meant nothing, at least not to me," Rory told her friend honestly.

" Oh, and you didn't tell me, why?"

" Well, we weren't really friends then. It was nothing, but now he just kissed me again, in the hallway."

" I guess he thought that it WAS something at Madeline's party. Did you ever tell him that it meant nothing to you?"

" Yes I did. Like the next day. I think I hurt his feelings." Rory was the sweetest person Paris knew and hated making people sad or hurt. As for herself, she usually couldn't care less about people, unless they were her close friends.

The bell rang, noting that class had started. The girls looked at each other.

They were late for class. Rory wiped her face then they ran out of the bathroom and ran toward their class. They both had Literature next with Mr. Max Medina. Rory turned to Paris as they ran.

" Don't worry. Mr. Medina likes us; we are definitely his favorite students. Especially me since he was engaged to my mother." It was weird: Mr. Medina was still incredibly nice to her even though her mom had called it quits on their wedding day.

Paris nodded and soon they were at their classroom door. Rory knocked. They waited. Mr. Medina opened the door.

" Rory? Paris? You are both late. Class started two minutes ago." He frowned at them. Tardiness was not accepted at Chilton. " I have to send you both to the office for being late."

Rory thought quickly. She turned to Mr. Medina and said in a low voice,

" Mr. Medina, it was a huge mistake. And if you're going to send me to the office please don't send Paris. It was my fault she's late."

" Really? I wouldn't have expected such a thing from you, Rory." He frowned again.

" Please, something horrible happened to me this morning, and I needed to talk to someone. I asked Paris if we could talk and then we lost track of the time. Please sir, don't send her too."

Mr. Medina looked at Rory concerned. " Are you alright Rory?" he asked quietly so her classmates wouldn't hear. Yes, she had hit a nerve.

" Well, I was a mess at the time, but now I'm ok I guess." She laid it on thick.

" Alright. Well since this IS the first time for you guys this year, come in. Just don't be late again or I WILL have to send you to the principal."

The girls nodded as they walked into class. Rory kept her head down as she walked to her desk. A few seats behind her was Tristan. He'd make fun of her if he knew why she was late. She couldn't manage to look at him.

Class started and she forgot all about Tristan and her problems. She loved Literature class and she really liked the teacher. She had been mad at her mom a little when they had broken up, but she had soon accepted her mom's decision. He just hadn't been the right man for her. Rory sighed, wondering if Dad was the one for her.

At the end of Literature class Rory picked up her books and left fast, trying to avoid Tristan. But fate would listen to nothing of the sort. Tristan caught up.

" Rory, we need to talk," he said sincerely. Rory looked at him and nodded. He looked really hurt.

" Meet me at my locker at lunch, ok?" Rory asked. Tristan nodded then walked off. He usually hung out around her until she yelled and told him to get lost. Wow, she thought, I must have hurt him bad.

At lunch they met at her locker, then walked outside and sat down under a tree, in a far away corner. They were silent for a few minutes. Then Tristan spoke up.

" Rory. Why do you hate me so much? I never really did anything to you, did I, other then a little playful teasing at the beginning of last year." Rory thought about it for a few minutes.

At the beginning of last year, when she had started Chilton, Tristan had constantly called her Mary instead of Rory. It HAD been annoying.

She liked Tristan. He wasn't really that bad, just not really her type. She liked Tristan as a good friend, but nothing more; but how to tell him that without breaking his heart? It was even more impossible now when all she could think about was her pregnancy.

" Tristan, it's not that. I like you a lot, but only as a friend. I didn't mean to run away this morning, it's just that I thought of something else…" She looked away as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

" What? What is it Rory? Tell me, maybe I can help." He looked at her hopefully.

" Tristan, nothing you say or do can help this matter. Not you, not anyone."

" Rory… just tell me. Does it have anything to do with why you were late to class this morning?"

" No. It doesn't." She turned her head back and faced him. She needed comfort but couldn't get any from anyone. Everyone who knew was in Stars Hollow. " Tristan… I'm pregnant," as she said the words tears fell down her face.

He stared at her for a moment, shocked. Rory, his Rory, hadn't seemed like the type that fooled around and got pregnant. Unless…

" Are you alright?" he asked softly. Rory blushed. He still thought she was a goody- goody. She nodded. Regardless of what Rory felt about him, she needed a hug right now. So he reached over and pulled her against his chest and hugged her. To his surprise she didn't struggle out of his grasp.

Tristan had only held her in his arms for a few moments when Paris strolled up. Rory sprung away from Tristan and looked up at Paris, who stood there looking shocked.

" Umm…. Hi, Paris," Rory managed, and then looked away quickly, remembering that she had just been crying. But she didn't move quickly enough. Paris had seen her face.

" Rory, what's wrong?" She ignored Tristan's presence next to Rory and sat down in front on her.

" You didn't tell her yet?" Tristan looked over at Rory. Rory had told him before she had told Paris. Weird.

Paris stared at Tristan then turned her head back to Rory, waiting for an explanation.

" I did tell her. I told her before. Umm, Paris, did you want something?"

" Umm…yes. I came to bring you your chem. notes. Thanks for letting me borrow them." She handed them to Rory and got up. " Bye Rory, Tristan."

" Bye," the said to Paris as she left.

Rory looked down at her shoe.

" I didn't tell Paris, I faked it. You are the first person outside of Stars Hollow that knows."

" Umm… what did your mom say when you told her?" Tristan asked as he took her hand.

" She was there. I got hit by a car and was rushed to the hospital this weekend. They told me there. She was a little upset, but now we're even. Inviting HIM over without asking me. How rude is that?" Rory suddenly remembered that she wasn't alone and blushed. " She invited my dad over. We aren't very close."

" Oh." Tristan looked at her. She held her chem. notes in her hand. Tristan stood up, pulling her up as well. " You must be hungry. I'm sorry I kept you out so long." He turned to walk away.

" Tristan, wait!" Tristan looked back to her. " Thanks for being here for me. I really needed to tell someone. It meant a lot to me." He nodded then walked away.

Rory went inside as well and tried to find Paris. Rory bet that Paris would want to know all the details about why she was outside with Tristan. Rory sighed. After lunch she had chem. lab anyways. She could talk to Paris then.

Sure enough, the minute Rory stepped into chem. lab Paris pounced on her.

" Rory, what was that all about outside? I thought you didn't like him." Rory was about to answer when Madeline and Louise came in.

" Who is it that Rory doesn't?" Louise asked, joining in on the conversation. Rory glared at Paris. " It's nothing, Louise. I was just talking to Tristan earlier today."

" Tristan? We thought you hated him." She glanced at Madeline who nodded.

Rory shrugged. " He's nice enough, but I have a boyfriend." She paused at the words. Did she actually have a boyfriend? She guessed that things between Jess and her were done, but Dean would take care of her and the baby, right? She felt sick to her stomach every time she thought about the baby. Rory looked away and went to sit down. Paris, Louise, and Madeline followed. Paris took the seat right next to Rory, Louise and Madeline sat right behind them.

Suddenly Rory felt the need to eat an apple. She freaked. She usually hated any type of fruits, but know that all she could think about. She looked at her watch. There was still 10 minutes until the bell rang. Thank goodness she came to class early. She took out her cell phone and dialed her mom's cell number.

" Rory? Are you ok, Hun?" asked her mom on the phone.

" Umm… sure I'm fine, considering…. I can't talk long, class is going to start soon, but we need to get apples."

" Apples? I guess those food cravings are kicking in."

" Yes, I guess they are. Also get cherries. Oh, and strawberries." Lorelai laughed. " Ok I'll buy out Doose's market's fruits. Luke will be happy to know that you are finally eating fruits."

" Yes, I'm sure he will be." There was a gasp on the other line. " Mom, you ok?"

" I just remembered something. I totally forgot to ask you this weekend. Do you think Jess told Luke about…" she paused. Rory guessed someone had passed by. " About your pregnancy."

" Umm… maybe. Mom, I umm… told Luke myself." Rory paused as Paris gave her a funny look. Rory waved her off. " I told him Saturday. I ran into him after I talked with Jess."

" Oh… I though you wouldn't want anyone to know."

" Mom, it's ok. I got to go now. Talk to you later." She closed her phone just as the bell rang. She put it in her purse. Paris was still looking at her funny.

" You never eat fruits, Rory," she whispered as the teacher did attendance.

" Umm… so?" Rory looked away.

" And what with all the 'I told him' stuff? Is that what Tristan was talking about?"

" Look, Paris, class has started. I'll talk to you after." Paris glared but turned her head to face the teacher.


	4. Chapter 4

The week passed by quick. All week Rory's dad had been living at her house. Rory had eaten weird eating cravings. She would eat almost nothing, just fruits and vegetables. She ate little breads and meat repulsed her.

The time had come for the weekly Friday night dinner at her grandparents' house. Rory was starting to get tired of going EVERY single Friday night, but she had no choice. They had paid for her education on the terms that they went to dinner every Friday night.

This week especially since she knew it was bound to come out that she was pregnant. Some how they'd find out.

Lorelai and Rory stood at the doorway to the Gilmore house. They both didn't want to go in. They just stood there a few minutes before they rang the doorbell. A maid came to the door.

" May I help you?" she asked. Lorelai smiled at Rory. Something never changed. Like they way her grandmother could keep a maid for over a week.

Lorelai nodded towards the maid. " Emily and Richard are expecting us."

The maid frowned then moved to the side. " I'm sorry come in." They walked in and gave their coats to the maid.

" Emily and Richard are in the living room," the maid said as she went away to hang up the coats.

Lorelai and Rory walked into the living room and greeted Emily and Richard.

" I'll get the drinks. Lorelai, you'll have…?" Richard asked.

" I'll have a martini. Thanks." She looked over at Rory. So far so good, Lorelai thought.

" Rory…?"

" I'll have a soda, thanks." Richard went to get the drinks. Emily motioned for them to sit down. Lorelai and Rory sat down on the couch. Emily sat across from them.

" So Rory how is Chilton?" Emily asked.

" It's fine." Rory looked at her grandfather making the drinks. He came and handed them out. Rory muttered 'thanks' then stopped talking.

" Lorelai… how's work?" Emily asked trying again to start a conversation.

" Fine, Mom. Thanks for asking. Yourself…?"

" Well, I'm hanging in there." Emily paused waiting for someone to add something. No one adding anything so she continued, "Umm, how is that boyfriend of yours Rory. Jess, was his name I believe."

" I'm not with him any more Grandma." She stated the fact politely enough but some how it made her grandmother a little upset.

" Oh then how are you with?" For some odd reason Emily happened to being asking a lot of questions tonight. Rory was starting to get exasperated at her nosiness. " I'm with no one. Ok?" Rory snapped.

Her grandparents looked at her shocked. Lorelai just sat there quietly.

" Rory. There is no reason for you to get snappy. I was only asking a question."

" Well stop asking them." Rory snapped back once again.

Luckily the maid came and announced that dinner was ready. They got up and went into the dining room. Once they sat down the maid came with their plates. Rory looked at it and almost hurled.

" Eww…" Rory practically screeched. " What is this?"

" Rory Gilmore, where are your manners tonight?" Emily looked at her frustrated. " It's duck."

" Oh, I must have left them at home," she said sarcastically. " Well I'm definitely not eating this," she said getting up from the table. Rory suddenly felt sick. She ran to the bathroom and threw up.

" I'll go check on her," Lorelai said getting up after a few minutes. She walked away in the direction Rory had gone. She found Rory in the bathroom throwing up. The door had been left open.

" Oh Rory, Hun. Are you ok?" Lorelai came in and helped Rory up from the floor. " Come. You can lie down in my old bedroom." She helped Rory into bed. " Hun. What was that all about downstairs?" Lorelai asked gently as she sat down next to Rory.

" I don't know Mom, honestly. I just felt really mad all of a sudden. Plus the food turned my stomach." Lorelai gave her daughter a knowing look.

" It's all symptoms of pregnancy. You'll be alright."

" What about Grandma? I bet she's really mad. I'd go apologize but I feel so weak and sick." She looked at her mother for support.

" I know Hun. It's all right. If you need to stay the night, I'll stay with you."

" Thanks Mom. I think I might need that." She looked over at her Mom feeling bad she'd have to stay too. " Are you sure you don't mind?"

" Of course not Rory. I'll just tell the grandparents and call your dad."

Rory nodded. Lorelai got up and went downstairs. Rory lay there confused. Dean hadn't called her in a few days; very unlike Dean. He always called every day and usually more than once. Dean and Rory had made it official a couple of days ago. Rory sighed then tried to rest.

Lorelai and Rory stayed the night at her grandparents, who were very concerned. Lorelai had called Chris who was also concerned but insisted they stayed there for the night.

As soon as Lorelai had finished calling Chris she went downstairs and went to talk to her parents. They were in the living room waiting for her to explain what was wrong with Rory. She walked in and sat down.

" Lorelai." Emily stared at her. " Tell us what is wrong with Rory. She is not acting herself." Emily's voice was gentle yet forceful.

" Mom, don't get mad at me, for what I'm about to say. This isn't my fault." Lorelai paused for a long while before she continued. " Rory is pregnant." She said the words then stared at her parents to see their reaction.

" She's pregnant? Lorelai how could you let this happen? She is young, only 17. She has Harvard ahead of her. How could you…?" Emily practically yelled at Lorelai.

" Mom, this is NOT my fault. Don't you DARE say anything to Rory about this. She already feels terrible about this. Don't you dare do what you did to me when I was pregnant."

" Which was…" Emily said as if she had no idea what she had done wrong.

" You turned your back on me. You refused to help me. That's why I ran away, to live at the Inn. If you had been on my side, maybe I wouldn't have left." Lorelai got up and went into the other living room.

The next morning Rory and Lorelai left. Much to Lorelai's surprise her parents hadn't made a fuss at all after their talk about Rory.

During the weekend Rory hooked up with Dean a few times. Each time he was understanding and really nice to her. He had been sorry that he hadn't called. He had been working late at Doose's. Rory understood and tried to act if nothing was different. As if she wasn't pregnant.

Monday came and Rory had to go to school, regardless of the fact that she felt really sick. She just hoped that she could make it to her classes without throwing up too much.

She made it through the day without throwing up. At the end of the day Tristan came up to her locker. He smiled at her.

" Hey Rory can we talk for a few minutes? It's important." He looked down at her seriously. Rory grabbed her bag and nodded as she closed her locker.

" Can we walk outside for a bit, or will you miss your bus."

" My bus comes later than most, so I'm good for about ten minutes." She smiled as they walked outside; they sat down near the parking lot. Tristan turned at faced Rory, his eyes serious. " Paris wont stop bothering me. She says your acting weird and wont tell her what is going on. Something about a phone call and fruits? I personally think Paris has flipped this time for good." He smiled though he was confused inside. What HAD Rory done to make Paris so upset?

" I'm so sorry Tristan. Paris flipped because I made a phone call asking my mom to buy fruits. I still have told her about…" Rory lowered her voice immensely and looked around. " My pregnancy…" She whispered.

Tristan stared at her. " Rory can I ask you a question?" He paused waiting for her approval. She nodded her head. " Why did you tell me but not Paris? I thought you guys are best friends."

" I know. We ARE best friends it's just… you know Paris as well as I, if I told her, she'd tell others. Especially Louise and Madeline. I just don't really trust her on this." Rory looked away. Tristan gently reached for her chin and moved her face so that they were staring at each other.

" But you trust me? Tristan DuGrey? I'm not exactly the best student in the school. Get in trouble with teachers, gone to jail a few times. Yet you trust me?"

Rory focused on his eyes as he said those words. Then whispered a yes. Tristan lowered his head and kissed her. She didn't quite move. So Tristan pulled her into his arms. Rory just stayed there in his arms, not trying in the least to move. She just kissed him back. Rory then heard a car pull up. She didn't pull away, because cars had been pulling up since they got there. She heard a car door open, and someone get out.

" RORY?" The voice yelled the name out loud. Rory broke away and looked around to see who had called her. Dean stood there glaring at her. Rory sprang up. " Dean. What are you doing here?" she asked pretending like she hadn't just been kissing Tristan.

Dean didn't answer he just went back to his jeep. Rory followed.

"Dean, I can explain. That wasn't what it looked like." She looked back at Tristan who was looking away.

" Wow Rory, you must think I'm REALLY dumb. You were just making out with him, how can that be misinterpret? Does he even KNOW?"

" Yes Dean, he knows." Rory looked at Dean who obviously was mad.

" Oh great," he said sarcastically. " I don't know what I was expecting to hear. I can't believe you told him. HIM Rory, he's not your type."

" Dean, I'm sorry." She ignored the fact that he was being controlling. He deserved to be that much since she'd been unfaithful.

Dean looked back at Tristan, then at Rory. " Your boyfriend is waiting." Dean jumped in his jeep and drove off. Leaving Rory standing there.

Rory for some reason didn't feel hurt. She had liked Dean for a long time, maybe too long. Now he just felt like an older brother, not a boyfriend.

She looked back at Tristan who is sat there on the bench. She walked over to him. " I'm sorry I left. Dean is so controlling and he always overreacts. Forgive me for leaving?" She smiled at him, but he didn't smile back.

" Rory, I'm sorry I messed things up for you and Dean. I'll back off now, I promise." He got up and started to walk away. Rory ran after him.

" Tristan. Don't leave." He didn't turn around. Rory grabbed his arm, so he had to stop. " Don't leave me. Not now." He looked down at her surprised.

" But I thought you'd be mad at me for messing things up."

" Tristan I don't like Dean anymore, he nothing more than a big brother, I promise."

For the first time in her life Rory did something extremely impulsive. She stood on her tippy-toes and kissed Tristan. He picked her up and kissed her back, before putting her back on the ground. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

" Umm, I have to go catch my bus. See you tomorrow Tristan." She kissed him once more then ran off. He just stood there shocked at what had just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this took so long… this is going to be the last chapter.

……………………………………

Sunday night Chris left. He planned on coming back the following Saturday for their dinner date. Lorelai was trilled and couldn't wait. All week Chris had been continually saying that he wasn't going to the same mistake that he'd made before. That this time he wasn't going to leave her and Rory. Lorelai tried to believe him but couldn't. She longed for the day that she could fully trust him.

That same week Tristan and Rory had spent almost every spare minute together. Tristan was always asking Rory if she felt ok and such. It was sweet to no he cared. Saturday they had also made plans to go out for dinner.

Friday night Lorelai and Rory went to the Grandparents' house. That was the most dreaded night of the week. Lorelai was certain that her parents would bring up the pregnancy, but they didn't.

Saturday finally came. Lorelai got dressed in her fanciest dress. Tonight had to be perfect. She loved Chris and hoped that this time he WAS serious and that he would stay. Lorelai heard a knock and was suddenly pulled out of her daydreaming.

She glanced one finally time in the mirror before she walked to the door. She smiled at Chris, who stood at the door, and walked outside. Locking the door behind her. Rory had already left for her date.

Chris walked Lorelai to his car and they drove in silence to the restaurant. Lorelai gasped silently as she realized just were they were. It was the fanciest restaurants she'd ever seen. They didn't have such fancy restaurants in Stars Hollow. Lorelai smiled as Chris got out of the car and went to open her door.

The restaurant looked even prettier than the outside. Lorelai admired it's beauty, as they waited to be served. Finally a waiter came and escorted them to a table in a corner. It was a small table meant for two, a very romantic table with candles flickering.

They sat down and ordered. As they ate they made insignificant small chat. Lorelai felt confused. They had never had trouble talking to each other before. Lorelai hoped that everything would turn out ok.

After dinner Chris took Lorelai's hand and asked if they could go for a walk. He told her there was something important that he needed to tell her. She agreed and the walked outside, towards a park.

" Lorelai. I need to tell you something." Lorelai nodded as Chris motioned for her to sit down. She sat down but stared at him strangely. She was sitting on a park bench and Chris wanted to tell her something here?

" Lorelai," he began, taking her hand as he stood. " I've known you my whole life, well at least since we've been young. I know in the past I've hurt you and Rory very much, but I'm extremely sorry for it. All I can say is this time I'm NOT leaving." Chris smiled at Lorelai. " Lorelai. I love you. I always have. In the past when I've left you it was only because I was trying to hide my feelings for you. I didn't want to tell you. Telling you makes me vulnerable. But I'm taking that chance now. I'm finally ready to settle down and raise the family we started years ago." Chris laughed after the words came out.

" Funny I should use those words since Rory is now starting a family of her own." Chris paused and looked at Lorelai who looked scared.

Chris put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. He opened the box to show a beautiful huge diamond ring.

" Lorelai Victoria Gilmore. Will you make me the happiest man alive and agree to marry me?"

Lorelai smiled at jumped up. " Yes, Chris, I'll marry you. I've waited forever to hear you ask me that. I love you so much."

Chris placed the ring on her finger then picked her up and swung her around. Chris smiled and reached down and kissed her passionately.

……………………………..

Rory heard a knock on the door and went to answer it, looking once more in the mirror first. She opened the door to find Tristan standing there in a tux.

" Rory, Baby, you look amazing." Tristan's comment made Rory blush.

" Tristan, you look so handsome."

Tristan reached forward and kissed her. " Ready to go? He asked. Rory nodded and grabbed her purse.

They drove to a fancy restaurant in Hartford. They held hands as they walked in. The waiter escorted them to a table near the back.

" Oh Tristan, its so perfect here." Rory smiled.

" There's nothing too good for you, Rory."

They ordered and eat peacefully, enjoying the silence and the pretty music playing in the background.

After dinner Tristan took Rory home. At the door Tristan asked if he could come inside for a minute. Rory felt confused but let him in. Rory closed the door behind him.

" Rory," Tristan said taking Rory's delicate hands. " I love you."

Rory smiled, " I love you too Tristan. More than I thought possible."

Tristan reached down and kissed her softly. " Rory… I've been thinking about something," he paused taking in a deep breath, " Your pregnant. A child needs both a mother and a father. Let me be that father. I love you so much Rory and would never hurt you. Let me stay by your side and help you through this. If I'm there too, you can still reach your dreams, we could reach them together."

Tristan looked at Rory who was standing there stunned. Tristan took her hands.

" Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, will you marry me?"

Rory didn't know what to say. Yes she loved Tristan, very much, but marriage? She was only 17. But Tristan was right, her baby would need a father and she loved Tristan.

" Yes Tristan… oh my gosh yes Tristan, I will marry you. I love you so much."

Tristan smiled and kissed her soundly. Just then the front door opened and Lorelai and Chris appeared.

" Rory?" Lorelai asked only seeing Tristan's head. The two pulled apart.

" Mom!" Rory ran over and hugged her mom, then her dad. " I have wonderful news!"

Rory stood there glowing. Lorelai took Rory's hands, " Me too!"

Chris closed the door and motioned to the living room. They all sat down.

" Rory-Hun, you go first," Lorelai offered looking at Chris.

" Ok," she turned and looked at Tristan. She put her head on his shoulder and smiled at Lorelai. " Mom. Dad. Tristan asked me to marry him and I said yes. I'm getting married!"

" What!" Lorelai and Chris asked at the same time, almost yelling. " Married? But your 17," Chris stated.

" I know. But my baby will need a father, and I love Tristan."

Lorelai got up. " Oh Hun," she went over and hugged Rory, " That's wonderful news and I agree with him. A father is necessary."

Chris nodded. " Tristan. Don't make the same mistake I did. I should never have left Lore, and congratulations you two." Chris got up and hugged Rory as well, the give Tristan a manly handshake.

Lorelai and Chris sat down again. " Rory this is uncanny, but your father asked me to marry him tonight, and I of course said yes. We are both getting married."

Rory squealed. " Oh Mom, that's so great. I've been picturing you guys together my whole life."

Lorelai glowed. " Why don't we have a combined wedding?"

Rory nodded excitedly. " Yes. That's perfect." The two girls kissed their fiancés and left the room talking about whom to invite to the wedding.

Chris turned to Tristan. " I guess we won't have much a say in this, ehh," Chris joked,

" Welcome to the family, Tristan."

Tristan smiled and shook Chris' hand again.


End file.
